Season 2 (World of Winx)
Overview The second season of World of Winx premiered on June 16, 2017 in the US. This season is dubbed by 3Beep. Synopsis Episodes #'Neverland' #'Peter Pan's Son' #'The Alligator Man' #'Mermaids on Earth' #'Fashion School Thrills' #'The Girl in the Stars' #'A Flower in the Snow' #'Tiger Lily' #'A Hero Will Come' #'Technomagic Trap' #'Jim's Revenge' #'Old Friends and New Enemies' #'Tinkerbell Is Back' Theme Songs Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Official Opening Credits Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Official Ending Credits Promotional Images Aisha WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|On June 16 follows the new mission of the Winx: to save the World of Dreams! Don't miss the new episodes on Netflix! WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|From Sunday, June 18, the adventures of the Winx continues on Earth with a new super WOW transformation!!! Don't miss the episodes, airing everyday on Rai Gulp! WOW S2 - Promo Image 2 - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Awesome songs, screaming looks and lots of fans! Winx are the most WOW band! Follow them on Earth with their World of Winx tour! Stella WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|For a super party in the pool, a fairylous look and absolutely WOW! Stella's word! Are you ready to have fun with the Winx? Instagram - Onyrix Transformation on YT!.jpg|Discover World of Winx full, NEW Onyrix transformation on the Winx Club Official YouTube Channel! ✨Wow! Musa WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Oh no! Musa is in trouble! Where are the Winx? Tecna and Aisha WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Mission to the Paris Fashion School! Always fairylous attire, looking for Matt, the son of Peter Pan! Bloom and Matt WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Looking for clues to find Matt's Dream Girl! Bloom WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|It's all ready for a new Parisian Winx concert! Are you ready to rock out with them? Bloom and Matt WOW S2 - Promo Image 2 - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Will the Winx make Matt, a true hero? The Winx WOW S2 - Promo Image 2 - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|All posing for a selfie W-O-W! Before leaving for the next mission, in search of the sword of the hero! Bloom & Flora WOW S2 - Promo Image 2 - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Don't miss the new episodes of World of Winx! Tinkerbell & Shaman WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|The Queen of the World of Dreams is increasingly wicked and Matt will have to learn to use the magic sword to save Neverland! Aisha & Matt WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Jim is the real enemy of the World of Dreams! But without the Winx, driven out of the Neverland, will Matt succeed in defeating him and saving his beloved Tinkerbell? Stella, Bloom, Musa & Flora WOW S2 - Promo Image - Rai Gulp FB.jpg|Don't miss the latest, super episode of World of Winx! Plot turns and a truly unexpected ending! Trivia *Onyrix is the second transformation of this series. *Roxy does not appear in this season. *In this season, the Winx have a sequence for applying their spy suits just like in the Winx Club Comic Series. *Coincidentally, this is the only season where both the US and Italy premiered the season on the same month. *This is the first and only season to be dubbed by 3Beep. Trailer Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Trailer Ufficiale Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Official Trailer Category:World of Winx Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Seasons Category:World of Winx Seasons